The Lost Heart
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Kepulangan Sasuke ke Jepang membuat hidupnya berputar 360 derajat. Terutama pasca ia mengetahui bahwa Hinata, kekasihnya... mengidap kelainan jiwa... DISCONTINUED!
1. Orchestra of Prologue

**Disclaimer **:**:** **N**A**R**U**T**O _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**, _i just borrow his character, no more_

**Pairs **:**:** **SasuHina** _as main pair, and_ **NaruSaku** _as slight pair_

_**There are so much warn**__ such as typo(s), EYD, OoC (i need it for the way of plot), and etc_

**A / N **:**:**

_I remind you all not to mock my fav pair. __**You can badmouthing my worse story but not for my pair.**_

**The Lost Heart**

_Orchestra of Prologue_

* * *

><p>Udara di Jepang menjelang penghujung tahun memang mencitrakan bahwa negara ini seolah berada dalam kungkungan jurus perisai es milik Haku. Coba saja alirkan <em>karbondioksida <em>melalui mulut, maka nafas kalian akan berkepul sangkin minusnya _temperature_.

Tertuanglah sebuah kontrasme di antara hawa dingin dengan hangatnya sanubari seorang pemuda. Usai melaksanakan tugas menuntut ilmu di negeri Inggris sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar selama setahun, ia kembali membawa debar jantung yang selalu ia tahan untuk diresapi.

Pemuda dengan kelamnya surai mengeratkan syal krem buatan tangan yang terkasih. Seorang gadis yang sosoknya selalu mengisi _wallpaper _di _ponsel_-nya.

Perkara yang rumit untuk melalaikan hati dari rasa rindu yang membuncah selama dua belas purnama-sabit yang berganti menghias malam.

Menahan diri untuk mengabaikan jaringan komunikasi antar negeri demi menjaga konsistensi terhadap pendidikan yang harus ditempuh sungguh-sungguh menuai hasrat ingin bertemu di dalam sukma sang _raven_.

Paras ayu bermanik _lavender_ dengan lengkung senyum yang tak bedanya dengan pelangi, seindah salju yang mengguyur permadani _lavender_ di musim dingin siluetnya.

_Hinata, i totally miss you._ Pemuda tegap yang sedari tadi menjadi titik tumpu _visual_ kaum Hawa mendekatkan layar _ponsel_-nya. Mencium sosok 2D di sana.

Adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah kita perbincangkan sebagai tokoh sentral _fict_ ini. Seorang pemuda yang perawakannya laksana patung David di benua Eropa yang tak bercelah barang separtikel pun.

Ia seolah menjadi titisan sang sempurna untuk mewakili keindahan dari makhluk-Nya.

Oniks milik sang Uchiha kedua terpejam, tak sabar ia ingin bertemu pandang dengan _lavender_ tanpa guratan kebencian, tanpa guratan amarah, atau segala emosi yang menjurus pada hal negatif. Ialah sang gadis baik hati yang alkisah sebuah dongeng penghantar mimpi.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Kaki menghentak meninggalkan lokasi semula ia berpijak, membelah keramaian dan memutari sudut kota yang ramai.

Hingga dirasanya ia telah berada di jalan yang sunyi dari kerumunan khayalak. Hanya ada pepohonan sebagai benda mati pengisi kesunyian yang berjejer rapi di tepi jalan.

Sasuke menatap fokus pada papan nama yang dipampang di gerbang kediaman mewah itu.

Hyuuga.

Matanya tertumbu pada sebuah nama yang melengkapi hidup sang kekasih. Menyatakan keakuratan bahwa kediaman mewah di depannya memanglah benar milik Sang Hyuuga.

Tak gentar maupun ragu langkah menyertainya. Andai kata sebuah suara dan sebuah benda tidak mengenai _domain_ sosoknya.

_PRANG!_

Ranah berselimutkan salju itu didarati oleh sebuah benda yang kini hanya tinggal kepingan belaka. Merembeskan warna coklat dari _darjeeling tea_ ke atas hamparan salju yang polos.

Oniks membelalak tatkala suara riuh yang gamang mendarat di jaringan telinganya.

"Hinata-_sama_!"

Sebuah nama untuk sebuah keputusan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang yang lancang untuk menebas kegelisahannya.

Kepulangannya yang sengaja dirahasiakan bukanlah kebetulan, ada hal yang ingin ia pastikan sendiri oleh mata kepalanya.

Perkara yang koheren dengan gadisnya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke berlari membuka gerbang yang memang luput dari penguncian. Ia melewati beberapa barisan penjaga yang tertidur lelap. Demikian dengan gerbang, demikian dengan pintu utama kediaman Hyuuga. Tidak ada penguncian sehingga ia dengan mudah melangkahkan kakinya di area dalam kediaman Hyuuga.<p>

Sasuke beruntung, ia memiliki otak yang _fresh_ untuk mengingat seluk-beluk rumah familiar ini meski skala rumah ini semegah taman kota. Meski setahun telah berselang.

Sebuah ruangan _lavender _membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Meski tetesan peluh membasahi, meski deru nafas masih kentara, Sasuke tak lelah untuk memastikannya.

Memastikan keadaan sang gadis di antara para _maid _yang mengelilinginya.

Helaian _indigo_ terjatuh tanpa aturan, menutupi wajah putih Hinata yang pucat. Mata _lavender_-nya menampik semua pemandangan dan memilih bersembunyi di balik kelopak. Gaun putih selutut dengan aksen debu dan lubang tak menjadikannya serupa "nona".

Ia sang nona? Adakah sang nona yang hidup dengan sepasang kaki-tangan yang dibelit rantai? Yang diberi makan layaknya hewan ternak dengan sup dalam mangkuk yang ia suapkan tanpa perantara sendok?

Seorang _maid _yang menghadap pintu tersadar akan kedatangan Uchiha yang mendadak menggemingkan suasana.

"Tu-tuan," _maid_ itu terlihat kalut ketika langkah pasti Sasuke menghampirinya—ralat, menghampiri nonanya yang berada di belakang sang _maid_ bersurai merah dengan bingkai kacamata di antara kelereng semerah darah.

Barisan _maid _yang lain seolah memberi akses kemudahan sang Uchiha untuk mendekat pada Hinata.

Tangan pucat terulur dan mendorong kasar sang _maid_ yang lalu memekik.

"Keluar," desis meluncur dari bibir yang semula terkatup, "KELUAR KALIAN!"

_Maid_ yang ketakutan akan rauman sang Uchiha sekembalinya dari Inggris memilih tak menambah perkara.

Pikiran Sasuke sendiri telah kembali teralih pada sosok ringkih dengan bobot tubuh yang menyusut begitu drastis dalam jangka waktu satu tahun itu.

Sosok yang kini menatap oniks Sasuke dengan _lavender_ membulat yang tak menampakkan emosi sesiratpun.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke," perwakilan siswa selain Sasuke dari sekolahnya memanggil.<em>

_Sasuke yang memang tak sedang dalam tugas yang berarti memutuskan berhenti sejenak dari acara membacanya di kantin sekolah seraya menjawab panggilan si jenius dari keluarga Nara dengan "Hn"-nya yang khas._

_Pemuda dengan bentuk rambut samurai tempo dulu itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Only news for you."_

"_What are you talking about?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya, langka adanya melihat air muka malas pemuda Nara berubah menjadi seserius itu._

"_It's about your Hyuuga. I heard something about her. Kurasa nanti setibanya kau di Jepang, terlebih dahulu kunjungilah dia."_

"_What were the heck you said, eh?" Gigi sang Uchiha bergemeletuk. _

"_Aku bilang Hyuuga-mu kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia, sulit mengatakannya dengan gamblang, ia gila."_

_Seperti mendengar bahwa gagak terbang dengan kakinya, seperti mendengar katak berjalan—bukan meloncat, semua itu dirasa Sasuke begitu mustahil._

_Sasuke mencerna kata demi kata sang Nara, mencari setitik saja kebohongan atau kepura-puraan. Namun, nihil. _

_Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kebenaran, aktualitas, tanpa ada tendeng aling-aling lelucon._

_Sasuke bukan penganut aliran humoris atau semacamnya. Tetapi, di kali pertama hidupnya, ia berharap apa yang barusan ia dengar adalah lelucon._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seeing is believing. Only one time seeing is more worthful than hundred times hearing<strong>_

Shikamaru berulangkali meyakinkan padanya atas kebenaran berita itu dan ia sama-sekali tidak memercayainya. Kini, sekali saja ia melihat secara langsung, ia percaya.

Isu yang ia anggap isapan jempol terbukti sudah—dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Hinata," pelan, nada menguntai menyebutkan nama dari sang gadis di pojok ruangan yang—entahlah—membuat iba, tapi di sisi lain mengerikan.

_Lavender_ tetap membulat tanpa emosi, yang sungguh, membuat Sasuke merasa diteror oleh pandangan mengerikan itu.

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi setahun ke belakang. Ia tak tahu peristiwa apa yang membuat kekasih yang amat ia cintai seolah menjadi pribadi lain yang asing untuknya.

Tetapi, Hinata tetap Hinata. Lepas dari kondisi psikologis-nya yang berada di luar ambang normal.

Gadis itu tetaplah Hinata yang senantiasa terpatri dalam angan Sasuke selama ini. Membuat sang _raven _harus menolak tawaran dari gadis lain selama berada di Inggris.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menelisik sosok Hinata. Dengan berbelitkan rantai di sepasang kaki dan tangannya. Seolah ada suatu bentuk penolakan terhadap keberadaan gadis yang seakan jelmaan iblis dan siap membumihanguskan sekitarnya kapanpun yang ia inginkan tersebut. Sasuke terenyuh.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata, menengoklah kemari!"<em>

_JPRET!_

"_A-apa yang b-barusan kau lakukan, S-sasuke-kun?"_

"_Memotretmu! Untuk kenang-kenangan saat aku di Inggris nanti."_

"_S-sasuke-kun."_

"_Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Hinata."_

"_E-eh? Uhm, aku j-juga pasti a-akan merindukanmu, S-sasuke-kun."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Wajahnya spontan menjadi kusut. Tak sadar, linangan air mata membasahi pipi porselennya.<p>

Direngkuhnya sosok ringkih itu. Sosok ringkih yang kini membelalak atas perlakuan hangat yang didapatnya.

Tangan kekar Sasuke melingkar di antara pinggang Hinata yang mengurus.

Senja yang terbingkai oleh kusen jendela dengan dua insan yang berpelukan menjadi pemandangan yang indah, sekaligus memiriskan hati.

Detik demi detik mengalun. Dalam kesunyian.

Andai Sasuke dapat mengelabui waktu, ingin sekali ia dapat memotret kepingan kenangan saat Hinata masih terbungkus senyuman.

Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Sasuke memang tak dapat mengembalikannya. Tak akan pernah bisa, karena sang waktu menolak untuk dimiliki.

Namun, Sasuke masih memiliki peluang untuk dapat mengubah tirai takdirnya.

Setidaknya, Sasuke masih memiliki pena cinta untuk ia goreskan di hati Hinata yang nanar bagaikan kanvas kosong itu.

**つ****づく**

**(To Be Continued)**

* * *

><p><strong>A  N ::** AMPUUUN, _READEEERS_! Bukan maksud Grey nge-_bash_! Ini tuntutan ceritaaa!

Masih sukar dipahami karena masih prolog, emang.

Pengen aja gitu bikin penpik yang kelam pake pair kesayangan Grey.

Hosyah! (masang pose ala Naruto) _review_, ya, _senpai-tachi_!


	2. Sounds of a Fake

**Coklat abu**'_s here~_

Pertama, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudi review dan baca penpik ane. _Thanks so much. I can't be author if you don't do that. So, really thanks! I'll reply your feedback here. As I do always, I'll reply on this fict for anon and I reply via PM for login _;

**S.Y :**: Yaps, di sini memang ada keanehan. Entah apa dan kenapa. Makasih sudah me-_review_. RnR lagi, ya? ^ ^

**Ulva-chan** **:**: Hyaaa~ makasih Ulva-chan. Ane emang keren #dor. Ane juga masih banyak kekurangannya, dan ane berusaha untuk meminimalisirnya. _Thankies_, ya, buat _review_-nya~ berkunjung lagi, ya~ ^ ^

**Sasukehinataselamanya **_**:**__: I mean that! Thanks for correcting_. Iya, cerita ini emang ane tafsir bakal berat. _But, keep stay tune_, ya. _Thanks_. RnR lagi? ^ ^

**Mamizu Mei :**: Semua orang punya sisi yang bisa bikin orang lain simpati. Makasih banyak buat _support _dan _review_-nya. Dateng lagi, ya~ ^ ^

**Hizuka Miruyuki :**: Makasih~ ane juga mengharapkan yang terbaik buat dua karakter utama penpik ini. Semoga aja begitu. Ehehe~ _thanks for review_~ RnR lagi? ^ ^

**Kise :**: Ane kira ane yang keren. Padahal udah kesenengan, nih. Ngehehe~ ane makannya anaknya Goku mulu, kok. (?) Haha. _Thanks for review_. Singgah di penpik ini lagi, ya. ^ ^

**YamanakaemO :**: Walaikumsalam. Sip! Suka, kok, sama _review-_nya. Seperti _genre_-nya, 'ni penpik bakalan penuh misteri (semoga). _Thanks for review, come to my fict again_, ya~ ^ ^

**imnHi-chan :**: Salllammm kenalll jugaaa~ sip, udah apdet. Semoga begitu. Tapi, cabang ide itu banyak. Makasih udah _review_, singgah lagi, ya~ ^ ^

**Once more, I'm so happy to read your feedback. It cheers me. Thanks, thanks :::**

**S.Y, Tsubaki Audhi, Ulva-chan, Sasukehinataselamanya, Mamizu Mei, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Hizuka Miruyuki, uchihyuu nagisa, keiko-buu89, Lollytha-chan, Kise, YamanakaemO, ImnHi-chan, OraRi HinaRa, U-know Maxiah, Ai HinataLawliet, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Crimson Fruit.**

_**Apalah arti seorang author jika karyanya tidak dibaca. Jadi, ane berharap karya ane—walau begini—ada yang baca, dan inilah chapter 2-nya!**_

_Ok,_

_Here we go!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous Chapter;<strong>_

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Wajahnya spontan menjadi kusut. Tak sadar, linangan air mata membasahi pipi porselennya.

Direngkuhnya sosok ringkih itu. Sosok ringkih yang kini membelalak atas perlakuan hangat yang didapatnya.

Tangan kekar Sasuke melingkar di antara pinggang Hinata yang mengurus.

Senja yang terbingkai oleh kusen jendela dengan dua insan yang berpelukan menjadi pemandangan yang indah, sekaligus memiriskan hati.

Detik demi detik mengalun. Dalam kesunyian.

Andai Sasuke dapat mengelabui waktu, ingin sekali ia dapat memotret kepingan kenangan saat Hinata masih terbungkus senyuman.

Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Sasuke memang tak dapat mengembalikannya. Tak akan pernah bisa, karena sang waktu menolak untuk dimiliki.

Namun, Sasuke masih memiliki peluang untuk dapat mengubah tirai takdirnya.

Setidaknya, Sasuke masih memiliki pena cinta untuk ia goreskan di hati Hinata yang nanar bagaikan kanvas kosong itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>:**:**

**N**A**R**U**T**O _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**, _i just borrow his character, no more_

_**.**_

**Pairs **:**:**

**SasuHina** _as main pair, and_ **NaruSaku** _as slight pair_

_**.**_

_**There are so much warn**__ such as typo(s), EYD, OoC (i need it for the way of plot), and etc_

_**.**_

_**._•_.**_

_**.**__**The Lost Heart**__**.**_

_**._•_.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sounds of a Fake<strong>_

_Kristal laiknya warna jagat raya memaku sesosok generasi Hawa yang menopang kaki tepat sejajar dengannya. Mereka berhadapan dalam diam. Di antara riuh pejalan kaki yang menghitung waktu dimana mereka akan terbang dengan besi bersayap. Tiket di tangan telah menjadi bukti bahwa keberangkatan hanya sekian menit lagi. Sekian menit untuk selang setahun yang tak sebentar. Setahun yang akan memisahkan sang pemuda dengan kekasihnya yang tersayang dalam wujud bermassa._

_Hanya dapat terpaut lewat komunikasi berbatas tentu tak akan sanggup mewadahi tuangan cinta yang hendak disampaikan nantinya. Tetapi, keputusan itulah yang keduanya ambil tanpa adanya aral melintang. Sang gadis berbalut mantel putih buatan prada tak sukar membiarkan sang pemuda luput darinya. Ia percaya dengan segenap hati jika pujaan hatinya tak akan ke lain hati. Ia mengenal sang pemuda, sangat, dan ia yakini hati sang pemuda hanyalah untuknya. Sang pemuda tak lain, sang gadis adalah miliknya. Hati itu utuh haknya. Setahun jelas tak akan mencairkan cinta di hati mereka. Mereka percaya itu._

"_Tak masalah jika aku pergi, Hinata?"_

_Gelengan pelan dan jawaban singkat menyapa, "Tak apa. Aku percaya Sasuke-kun. Raihlah prestasi di sana. Ingatlah untuk makan teratur dan mandi setiap hari agar hangat. Kemudian," Hinata, pemilik iris salju itu, mendekat. Menarik perlahan siluet yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk satu dekapan terhangat dalam kemelut salju, "hiduplah dengan senantiasa bahagia."_

_Saat itu, Sasuke tak menyadari hal ganjil apa yang terselip di antara momen perpisahan itu. Yakni, air yang mengalir di sudut mata Hinata tatkala ia bergerak menjauh mengejar jam keberangkatan yang mendesak. Sasuke hanya tahu satu hal, yakni ia akan mendapat pengalaman baru selama berlabuh di negeri seberang. Sementara Hinata, ia tahu banyak hal. Banyak dan pahit. _

'_Sayonara, Sasuke-kun …. '_

* * *

><p>Mengerjap dan membuka, itulah aktivitas dari sepasang kelopak milik Sang Uchiha. Ia memandangi setiap inci dari objek pandangannya dengan seksama.<p>

Kemudian, ia menyadari ada yang salah. Kibasan memori beberapa saat sebelumnya tayang dalam di dalam benak. Ketika ia menemukan siluet Hinata dalam keadaan yang menyilet hati. Tetapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa ruangan ini berbeda? Ruangan yang ia temukan dalam keadaan lantak kini tampak rapi dan wangi. Kemana sang pemilik ruangan bernuansa _lavender_ ini?

Ia terbangun. Kepalanya berdenyut seiring dengan rasa bingung yang menerpa. Ia bangkit sembari memijat kening, mencari biang dari segala kebingungannya, kini.

_TAP …_

_Raven_ muda berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang gadis bernama Hinata. Sunyi. Ia kembali melajukan langkah.

_TAP …_

Tangga melingkar ini pun tetap lengang. Tak mengindikasi kehadiran seseorang.

_TAP …_

Laju langkah Sasuke kian kencang saat pantulan sinar mentari mendarat di jumputan surai _indigo_ yang sangat ia kenali di luar sana. Di balik dinding lantai bawah kediaman megah ini.

"Hinata!"

Memanen keterkejutan sang pemuda saat oniks-nya bertumpu pada gaun panjang senada emas dengan aksen ombak dibagian bawah, dan pita merah di bagian atas. Terpaut beberapa langkah, di depannya berdiri Hinata Hyuuga. Dengan segala keanggunan dan tata karma yang ada!

Gadis itu tersenyum manis menyadari sang pangeran tidur telah terjaga. Ia menghampiri Uchiha kebingungan sembari menenteng penyiram tanaman mini dalam erat genggamannya.

"_Ara_~ kau sudah bangun rupanya, Sasuke-_kun_. Masuklah! Setelah usai menyiram tanaman akan kubuatkan _darjeeling tea_," ia meletakkan penyiram airnya di atas meja kebun.

Sang pemuda menepuk pipi sekejap. Ini Hinata-nya? Mengapa ia terlihat seperti setahun yang lalu pra ia tinggalkan?

Apakah beberapa saat lalu saat ia mendekap sosok asing Hinata hanyalah ilusi semata?

_Benarkah segalanya berupa mimpi dari sang fatamorgana?_

Bila benar, lantas mengapa sirat para _maid_ yang berseliweran di dekat mereka tak kunjung meleleh? Mengapa Sasuke dapat mencicip sarat ketakutan dari sanubari mereka?

* * *

><p><em>TREK!<em>

"Ini tehnya, Sasuke-_kun_," senyuman manis terkembang memercantik paras Hinata ketika ia meletakkan nampan berisikan dua cangkir teh. Pemuda _raven_ rupawan hanya mengangguk. Kepulan asap teh yang menata wangi _darjeeling_ tak menggugah indera perasanya untuk meneguk lekas secangkir minuman lezat tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Punggung tangan Hinata yang kini mendarat di keningnya secara mendadak membuat Sasuke hendak terpelanting ke belakang, "kau tidak enak badan?"

Tak ada yang berubah. Inilah Hinata-nya, Hinata yang ia rindukan setahun lamanya. Sosok yang lembut, perhatian, dan membuat ia merasakan nyaman. Namun, kenapa justru kenyataan ini terasa aneh?

"_Ah_, sepertinya aku memang kurang enak badan. Mungkin aku harus pulang ke rumahku. Aku belum mengunjungi mereka sejak kepulanganku ke kota ini."

Gadis manis yang kini masih setia di sisi Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Istirahatlah dahulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu beristirahat sejenak. Kau tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan tidak enak badan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tak ingin mengganti perbincangan ini dengan sebuah perdebatan. Karenanya, ia hanya menurut ketika Hinata menuntunnya ke sebuah kamar yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar sang gadis _ lavender_.

Sepeninggal Hinata yang kembali ke lantai dasar, Sasuke merebahkan diri di kasur berukuran besar di sana. Di dalam sebuah kamar yang hanya berisikan meja, ranjang, lemari, dan rak buku. Meski dilanda pening, Sasuke tetap berkonsentrasi pada tumpuan masalah yang sedari tadi membuat logikanya kacau-balau.

Sembari mengarahkan pandangan pada langit-langit kamar, Sasuke mulai mereka ulang kejadian sebelumnya. Ia datang kemari, menemukan Hinata dalam kondisi aneh, memeluk Hinata, dan secara tiba-tiba terbangun lalu lantas menemukan Hinata dalam kondisi normal tanpa cacat barang semili saja.

Otak jenius Sang Uchiha panas dibuatnya. Memikirkan sebuah soal Matematika saja ia tak hingga sebegini sulit. Ini terlalu memusingkan. Sasuke bahkan mulai meragukan bahwa ia yang tengah merebahkan diri di ranjang ini adalah nyata.

Sasuke baru akan terlelap, nyaris, tepat sebelum pintu kamar singgahnya diketuk perlahan.

"Tuan, ini obat dan air mineral dari Nona. Silahkan diminum."

"Terima kasih," Sasuke meraih sebungkus pil obat dari _gueridon_ dan menelannya. Usai meneguk segelas air mineral, basa-basi, ia bertanya, "kepala pelayan di sini, maksudku jika tidak salah namanya Karin, kemana dia? Sejak tadi aku tak melihatnya?"

Pelayan ber-_nametag_ Matsuri itu mengerut kening. Seolah tak mengerti apa yang barusan dibicarakan oleh sang pemuda.

"Karin?" Ia mengulang nama yang keluar dari celah bibir sang pemilik oniks.

"Ya, Karin. _Maid_ berambut merah dengan kacamata berbingkai hijau," Sasuke mencoba mengingat perawakan dari_ maid_ yang kemarin ia tubruk karena menghalangi jalannya untuk mencapai siluet Hinata. Ia tak mungkin salah karena secara jelas ia dapat melihat _name-tag_ yang tersemat di dada kirinya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tetapi, rasanya tidak ada yang bernama 'Karin' di sini. Mungkin Tuan salah tangkap." Pelayan itu tak menangkap sinyal keheranan dari Sasuke karena ia segera undur diri pasca Sasuke kembali meletakkan gelasnya di nampan.

Pemuda cerdas seangkatan itu tak sanggup lagi menelisik lebih jauh kalimat sang pelayan yang jelas membuat ia kembali dilanda pening yang luar biasa. Sasuke memilih menelungkup di atas ranjang, menyegarkan pikirannya yang berkabut dengan terlelap.

* * *

><p>Untaian surai yang menggelitik wajahnya secara terpaksa menjadikan Sasuke terjaga. Ia membuka mata, melampirkan sepasang oniks yang lalu mengerjap membelalak.<p>

Tepat di sana, lima senti dari wajahnya, wajah sang kekasih berada. Surai-surai acak, mata tanpa emosi yang membulat memandangnya dari jarak dekat, dan aura yang spontan memberdirikan bulu kuduknya adalah alarm bangun tidur terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

_Tuhan_, Sasuke bergumam dalam hati._ Yang mana sesungguhnya yang berupa mimpi? Hinata dengan kelabilannya atau Hinata dengan kenormalannya?_

_Ataukah … keduanya? Atau, tidak keduanya?_

Sasuke hampir saja menarik diri dari jarak yang memenjarakannya dengan sosok mengerikan Hinata, andai saja ia tak mendengar suara Hinata yang berkata, "Bunuh."

Oniks Sasuke memandang lurus pada bola mata kosong Hinata yang kini mengalirkan sungai air mata, "Bunuhlah aku."

* * *

><p>Tak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga, sepasang muda-mudi berpakaian aneh—jubah oranye dan merah muda—bereksistensi. Sang pemuda bermata samudera berdiri sembari bersandar di sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari sana, menonton jalannya adegan dalam ruangan Sasuke dengan teropong, sementara sang gadis bermata laiknya dedaunan hanya menatap bosan jendela ruangan itu sembari sesekali mengumpat.<p>

"Diam saja seperti ini membosankan, kau tahu, Naruto?"

Sang pemuda terkekeh menanggapi keluhan sang gadis yang kesekian kali, "Sabar dulu, Sakura-_chan_. Permainan baru saja dimulai!"

Seringaian lalu mengembang di bibir keduanya.

* * *

><p><em>Ya, permainan memang baru saja dimulai. Baiklah, Sasuke. Siapkah menjadi pemain di permainan gila ini?<em>

**つづ****く**

**(To Be Continued)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**: Makasih buat _senpai-tachi_ yang udah sudi baca.

Maaf jika _chapter_ ini mengecewakan, semoga _chapter_ berikutnya nggak.

Bersediakah untuk memberi _review_?


End file.
